Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for managing the activation of an application in an information processing apparatus on which a plurality of applications operate.
Description of the Related Art
A plurality of applications (hereinafter referred to as “apps”) operate on an image forming apparatus, and a new value is created using the cooperative operation between the apps. When the image forming apparatus is activated, generally, the image forming apparatus calls the start process of a predetermined app and makes the function provided by the app usable.
If, however, the start process of a particular app is not normally finished and for example, is suspended while waiting for another process, it is not possible to use even the function provided by an app other than the particular app of which the start process cannot be completed.
As a conventional technique related to this problem, a deadlock detection apparatus is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-337798. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-337798 discusses an apparatus for detecting a deadlock caused by resources occupied by a plurality of tasks.